Phosphorus
by inspiredCritic
Summary: Another session, filled with friendships, rivalries, and ambiguity. Doomed from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, new setup. Let's try it out.**

Be the main character.

Hmm? The main character hasn't been established. Wait a while!

Be somebody else!

Somebody else: Be the hero.

The screen fades to black and slowly pans over a rural home. The small brick house is situated in a field, a gravel road winding towards civilization.

On the gravel road, two figures walk.

1.1.1

The taller of the two is a boy, his face heavily freckled. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes. His face is contemplative, and he seems lost in thought.

The boy wears an olive military jacket, a white T-shirt with a nuclear warning symbol underneath. He has faded blue jeans and black sneakers on.

1.1.1

The girl by his side is lightly freckled. She has darker brown hair and green eyes. A small smile is on her face as she keeps her eyes on the road.

Her brown trench-coat goes to just above her knees, and her tan boots go halfway up her calves.

Reader: Choose to be the boy or the girl.

TBC

**Short chapter, but feedback is a must! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an AU. It's happening on June 20th, 2013. Right now, we're near the border of Oklahoma and Kansas. **

**It'll be a bit slow at the beginning, but once the action happens, we'll have much more fun. c: **

Reader: Choose to be the boy.

You are the boy.

Boy: Who are you?

A WILD NAMING SCREEN appears!

Unfortunately, the name [MURRY SMITH] is already locked in, so no insulting monikers can be inputted.

Darn.

2.2.2

Your name is MURRY. You've been told it's an ODD NAME, but you would like to politely point out that the name it's derived from, MURRAY, is ranked #72 in SCOTLAND.

Of course, you live in AMERICA, and you were born in TEXAS, but it doesn't help anyone to make ASSUMPTIONS based on names.

Ahem.

2.2.2

Your name is MURRY.

You've been told it's an ODD NAME, but the people who say that can SHOVE OFF.

At this current time, you are walking with your BEST FRIEND.

Murry: Tell us who your BEST FRIEND is.

You shake your head slightly. You've had an odd urge to disclose information on your 'BFF', but you find it stupid.

You will, however, disclose information about yourself.

2.2.2

Yadda yadda, your name is MURRY. You are FIFTEEN YEARS OLD. You have been since last NOVEMBER.

You have a FASCINATION and near OBSESSION with WARS, PAST AND PRESENT. You enjoy watching DOCUMENTARIES (about more things than WAR, but mostly WAR), reading HISTORICAL TEXTS (a few of which are in your BACKPACK), and, most of all, playing WAR VIDEO GAMES.

Murry: Important question! Which do you prefer: Battlefield or Call of Duty?

Battlefield, completely.

Admittedly, COD is pretty cool, but you've been playing Battlefield for years.

You've always preferred PC games over console games, and playing Battlefield was a big part of your childhood.

But it's trivial to fight over such matters. It's just your opinion; it's not better or lesser than anyone else's.

2.2.2

You and your friend are walking towards her house. Despite her wealth, which she is modest about, her and her father live in a modest house, with a modest car, a modest life, etc etc.

They're a very modest family.

2.2.2

The two of you reach her house quickly, and as she goes to check her mail, you are faced with a decision.

Should you return to your house (from whence the two of you came from), which you are sitting, as your parents are out of town for the weekend?

Or:

Should you stay with your friend, who has a beaming smile on her face as she holds a package, presumably from her mailbox?

**Choose!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note, to me and to you, June 20th, 2013 is on a Thursday. It's really just a random day. *shrug* **

Murry: Stay with your friend.

Your friend frantically beckons you over. As walking away would kind of be a dick move, you go to see what has her bouncing on her heels in excitement.

333

Friend: Say what you're so excited about.

Your name is NEL, and oh-my-gosh you don't have time to do a full exposition! You'll give one later, you promise!

333

What has you so excited is two copies of the highly-anticipated, stunningly reviewed PC game SBURB! It's been a long wait for you, it first interested you back in the Beta days (all the way back in 2008!), but copies of the game had been withheld until the finished version. It was some weird corporate's decision.

It should be worth the wait, as the programmers smoothed out some of the bugs and glitches that had appeared during the Beta and Alpha versions, as well as adding some new features.

Nel: Explain how you found out about SBURB.

Well, a friend of a friend had shown it to one of your good friends, who had directed it to you. He had been incredibly excited about it, which was odd, as he rarely played video games. But, his hype about had been infectious, and so your loose group of friends had all pre-ordered it, curious as to what had made it seem so great to your friend and the thousands of others like him.

Nel: Exposit on your 'loose' group of friends.

Um, well, there's you, Murry, the friend who showed SBURB to you, his friend, RA, and RA's friend, both of whom you don't talk to much.

Anyway, you're too busy to talk about them now! Later, please!

Murry: Get your copy of SBURB.

Nel had been kind enough to pay for your copy. Money had been tight, with mom having to go to the doctor's a lot recently.

You had looked over the box the game came in (Nel making happy motions and pointing at different tips on the back by your side), and were now flipping through the guidebook that came with it. The set-up instructions and a list of all the weird terms and meanings in the game were showcased at the beginning.

333

To be honest, you didn't care much about this game. It mostly talked about creating things, and as crass as it was, you preferred blowing things up in games. But, your friends were happy, and you didn't want to be a dick and ruin everyone's fun.

333

Nel snaps her fingers to get your attention, and she gives you a sheepish grin. She's holding her SBURB game box awkwardly in her hand, and she nods to it. You remember that Nel only has her one computer, and this game takes two to connect.

Murry: Go back home and set up SBURB.

You roll your eyes at your friend's over-exuberance, but nod, understanding her point. She grins and hugs you, and you decide that you'll humor her for now, as you haven't seen her so excited in weeks.

It also makes you happy that she's happy.

333

You turn towards your home, which is a half-mile away. It would take a while on foot, but luckily you and Nel had your older brothers' dirt-bikes stashed nearby.

The dirt-bikes were your usual modes of transportation; they made the distance between the two houses seem a lot shorter.

Her dad had driven you home last night, and dropped Nel off this morning, which was why they were still over here, and why the two of you had walked here after playing Xbox at your house all day. Speaking of which...

333

You check your watch.

It's almost four-thirty.

333

You grab your eldest brother's bike, and sling your leg over it. You stash your SBURB copy in your backpack and secure it on your shoulders.

Nel watches from her mailbox, she'll make sure you don't have any last-minute comments before she heads in to her house.

333

You give her a thumbs-up and a wave before starting the bike and taking a path through the field. She responds in kind, a bit more enthusiastically, before sprinting from her mailbox, up her porch stairs, and into her house, throwing her screen door open wildly.

You chuckle at her antics. She's a bit hyperactive, but impossibly cute.

333

Time passes by as you zip through the dead grass. You can feel a strange, niggling sense of worry at the back of your mind, but you banish it.

Nel's enthusiasm has always been your downfall. If she wants something, you feel the need to give it to her. You felt a strong compulsion to make her happy by playing this game; she had been moody lately for reasons only she knew lately.

333

You quickly reach your house; your mind occupied with thoughts of Nel and, less importantly, the game.

**No choice this time.**

**What will happen next?**

**OH, the _suspense_!**

**Though, suggestions on actions are encouraged. And, although we're not exactly there yet, ideas on prototypings are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a bit of Korean in this chapter, just nicknames. They aren't essential to anything, so don't worry.**

Murry: Install SBURB.

That's what you're doing right now.

You had booted your computer, and after noticing you had a few messages from friends, you had slipped the disk into your CD drive.

Murry: Speaking of which, why did you put the game box in your backpack, not your modus?

Hmm? Oh, your dad never approved of them. He figured if you couldn't carry it in your hands or in a bag, it wasn't worth carrying.

Not to mention that some of the modi are complicated as hell. You've seen Nel struggling with hers before, on multiple occasions.

444

You click through the Installation Wizard of the game. Yes, yes, agree, install...

A box titled [SBURB Installer] pops up. You start on zero percent.

It looks like it'll take a while.

Murry: Check Pesterchum.

You do, with mild distaste.

Chatanooga had been your chat client of choice, but one of your friends threw a bitch-fit, so your group had been forced to get on this ancient messenger.

444

Your chumhandle is nuclearAdversary.

You tend to ramble on and on You don't use punctuation until you're done conveying your point.

Other times you type quick.

Your text is the electric yellow found on hazard signs.

444

It seems that three of your 'chums' had messaged you.

You take a quick look at your chumroll, for no reason at all.

444

CHUMROLL

- amateurNicety

- asianAcumen

- numberNomen

- activationRepudiator

- replicatingAmbiguity

444

You have messages from AN (who is Nel), AA, and RA.

You, of course, check Nel's first.

444

- amateurNicety [AN] began pestering nuclearAdversary [NA] at 16:46 -

AN: (ovo)- muuurry? you home yet?

NA: Yes I am I have successfully started installation.

AN: (OvO)- yaaay!

AN: (^v^)- whenever it's finished, be sure to message me!

NA: I will make sure to.

AN: (owo)- and then I'll connect, and be your server!

NA: ...

NA: The server is the one who helps the other player, right Then I want to be your server.

AN: (0c0)- oh.

AN: okay then.

AN: *(oVo)-

NA: Yeah.

AN: (6w6)- umm...

NA: I need to message the others Talk to you later.

- nuclearAdversary [NA] ceased pestering amateurNicety [AN] at 16:51 -

444

You minimize that browser and answer AA first.

Murry: Answer Aradia.

Who? The AA you're messaging is some Korean chick, and you're pretty sure her name starts with an H. Maybe an S?

444

- asianAcumen [AA] began pestering nuclearAdversary [NA] at 10:04 -

AA: Murry.. I have received my copy of this new game from babo.. I know that we shAAre the same opinion on it, ie that it is not worth the hype..

AA: Murry? PAP

AA: Come on, mAAn.. I can't do this w/o you..

AA: I need someone not as obsessed with hAAving 'fun'..

AA: Hmm..

AA: I see that you must be out with Nel..

AA: I will be wAAiting for your response.

NA: AA Are you there?

NA: AA?

AA: AAh! You finally answer, dongsaeng..

NA: ...Yeah.

NA: What did you want from me?

AA: I just wanted to seek haven from the eternAAl onslaught that is my best friend..

NA: Ahhh Yeah, Nel's been really excited about the game since it came I'm going to be her server player.

AA: Your yeojachingu is adorAAble.. She's like a little puppy, or a spastic kitten.. OaO

NA: what

AA: The game is... strAAnge.. It gives me a bad feeling..

AA: Babo insisted on being my server.. **shakes heAAd** What AA misogynistic dick move..

NA: ...what?

AA: To think thAAt I, a girl would need AA boy to take cAAre of me..

NA: He was probably just trying to help! He wanted to make sure that you were safe, because he cares about you!

AA: ...You're probably right.. Also, the server IS the one who gets to play first, so he was probably more excited about that..

AA: Hmm...

AA: Why are you defending him so much?

NA: No reason None at All I have to message RA.

AA: You did the same thing, to Nel, didn't you? AvA

NA: BYE!

AA: Oh, wAAit!

NA: What?

AA: We really need to talk about the game! I mAAde babo stop playing once we got to a certain spot, and I want to help you get there!

AA: I want us all to start 'the Medium' together!

NA: Oookay Message Nel for now You know how pissy RA gets if we don't message them.

444

You minimize that chat and open up RA's window.

You sigh and rub your forehead. They really piss you off.

**Choice!**

**After the next pester log, should we continue being Murry, be Nel, or be AA?**

**Action suggestions are allowed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confusing typing quirks abound in this one.**

Murry: Check RA's messages.

- replicatingAmbiguity [RA] began pestering nuclearAdversary [NA] at 15:46 -

RA: Heyyyyy NaNa! C8 Wha+'s uuuuuuuuuuup?

RA: Cum on maaan! Answer me when i message u! :V

RA: If u don'+ answer soooon, i'll start singing!

RA: +ha+ bad girl power i goooo+, ((i'm no+ a giiiirl~))

RA: i'll abuse i+ +oniiiiight,

RA: Go+ poison on my miiiind!

RA: +ha+ power i gooo+,

RA: you'll be mine when i s+riiive,

RA: Go+ poison on my miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind~!

RA: ... (=A=)

RA: Cum ON, dude!

RA: Fuck you.

- replicatingAmbiguity [RA] ceased pestering nuclearAdversary [NA] at 16:09 -

555

Ugh.

Murry: Answer RA.

- nuclearAdversary [NA] began pestering replicatingAmbiguity [RA] at 17:01 -

NA: What.

RA: My, aren't u CHEERFUL! ;p

NA: Fuck off.

RA: Fuck ur diseased mo+her.

NA: !

NA: Fuck you! Don't talk about my mom, you piece of shit!

RA: Hmmmmmm? I+ seems ur PAINFULLY DYING mo+her is a sore spo+ 4 u.

RA: Sorry. ;D

NA: YOU FUCKER!

RA: Heheheheheh! lol lol XD

NA: Fuck you!

RA: lol!

- nuclearAdversary [NA] ceased pestering replicatingAmbiguity [RA] at 17:03 -

555

T-that dude-guy-PERSON pisses you the fuck off!

You rage a bit, punching your computer desk.

How fucking DARE they bring up your mom!

You continue raging for five minutes.

Murry: Explain RA.

RA is a dick. That's basically it.

...Well...

555

RA is what they call 'genderqueer' or 'transgender' or something like that, you didn't memorize the terms.

Basically they don't feel like a boy or a girl, and they say just to call them neutral.

You're fine with that, the Internet taught you to be accepting of everyone (or to NOT be accepting of anyone, but you chose the former). It's cool with you that they're like that, you just don't bother memorizing terms and the pronouns.

It's just that they are _such a dick_. I mean, _**ugh**_. You hate them regardless of gender.

555

They're rude, and obnoxious, and they don't seem to care about other's feelings. They're always making jokes at everyone's expense. There's more, but... fuck, you don't have time to waste on this.

One more thing, though:

AA says that they're sociopathic.

Murry: Be the deuteragonist.

Huh? But the protagonist hasn't even been chosen yet! Murry could just be a Decoy Protagonist!

For all we know, activationRepudiator could be the main character!

This action is invalid!

Murry: Be Nel.

Maybe _she's_ the main character.

555

Your name is HELEN BRANT. However, you think HELEN is an old fashioned name, so you go by NEL.

SWORDS, TRENCH-COATS, FILM NOIR, and PARKOUR are among your INTERESTS.

You are currently sitting in your LIVING ROOM, in front of your COMPUTER. You have successfully installed SBURB, and are waiting for your BEST FRIEND FOREVER to answer you.

You have slung your TRENCH-COAT across the back of the black COMPUTER-CHAIR you're sitting in, revealing your spaghetti-strap GREEN DRESS emblazoned with a darker green DRAGONFLY on the chest.

What will you do?

Nel: Hiss like a cat and jump out your window.

Why would you do that? That sounds terrible, and painful!

Besides, it seems you're getting a message...

Nel: Answer NN.

Your chumhandle is amateurNicety

(ovo) you precede your message with a little face to tell your mood.

(~v~) you don't ever capitalize. you type in shamrock green.

555

- numberNomen [NN] began pestering amateurNicety [AN] at 16:58 -

NN: Neeel, 1'm bored.

AN: (oAo) oh nooooo!

NN: 1t'5 terr1ble, trag1c!

NN: But, al5o:

NN: Omg 5BURB came out today!

NN: 1t'5 5o fun!

NN: 1've been play1ng with 5e-5e all day!

AN: (^V^) hee hee! good for you!

AN: (vov) murry still hasn't messaged me back. i hope we get to play soon.

NN: You w1ll! 1 know 1t for 5ure!

AN: (owo) really? how do you know 'for 5ure'?

NN: Becau5e 1'm p5ych1c, 51lly! ;)

AN: ('v') heh. still going on about that?

NN: 1 AM p5ych1c! 1 5ee th1ng5 1n dream5 and they happen 1n real l1fe!

AN: (oAo") calm down, ko-ko. i guess i can believe you...

NN: But you don't!

NN: Remember when I told you Murry would break his arm and he DID?

NN: And when I told you that your dad was getting you an actual falchion, and he DID?

AN: (omo) ...

NN: 1t 5uck5 that you guy5 don't bel1eve me...

AN: (ono) sorry, i'm just skeptical about a lot of things. but, uh, hey, how's the game?

NN: Fun for the mo5t part.

NN: 1'm 5e-5e's 5erver. :)

NN: 1 deployed all the5e mach1ne5 1n her hou5e, and we f1ddled w1th them a bunch...

NN: Oh, maybe 1 5hould 5tart at the beg1nn1ng of the day. That alr1ght?

AN: (ovo) okay!

**Next command: **_NN: Recap._

**Suggestions are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter features a flash-back! And dramatic irony!**

NN: Recap on your day.

Your name is KEVIN OLSEN.

You have black HAIR and green EYES. You wear a RED JERSEY with the number 15 on it it in darker red. Black CAPRIS are on your legs, and you tend to go BAREFOOT.

666

You have some NICKNAMES, including KO-KO and BABO.

You participate in a few SPORTS, namely BASEBALL and SOCCER. You've also got a FONDNESS and TALENT for MATH.

Sometimes, you get into a MANIC-DEPRESSIVE MODE, and you shut everyone out.

But, most importantly, you are PSYCHIC.

666

It's true, every night you go to bed, and wake up the spirit world (you guess?). It's very yellow.

It's been happening since you were a kid, though you didn't understand. You just flew around and looked at the place. You used to draw pictures and show them to everyone, but they would just smile condescendingly at you and pat you on the head. You've grown a hatred of people doubting you ever since.

It wasn't until you were around ten that you looked up and started paying attention to the ever-changing clouds overhead. You weren't sure what they did, but after a few times of you getting deja-vu in real life, you realized that they were showing what was happening to you and your friend.

And after a few months of watching, some new characters came into the equation.

Soon after, you met Nel (and by extension, Murry) on an old forum you used to frequent.

And after Se-Se made friends with RA, you started seeing them and their friend in your dreams. (At least you assumed, you had never seen RA or AR before)

666

A week or so after, the beta version of the game SBURB came to your attention, and then THAT started appearing in your dreams.

So, you excitedly told your friends, they got into it, and the rest was history.

SBURB has never really been explained in detail, though. That doesn't bother you much.

The only thing that slightly worries you is that you've been seeing meteors recently, and an explosion in a place you've never seen before.

You're sure it's nothing, though.

666

Anyway! Back to recapping!

Your handle is numberNomen. You replace 'i' and 'I' with the number '1', and 's' and 'S' with '5'. Other than that, you don't bother changing much.

Your text is maroon.

666

NN: 5o 1 woke up th15 morning, happy because "omg, the game'5 com1ng today"!

NN: (Let me drop the quirk for a bit?)

AN: ( (ouo) it's fine! continue on!)

NN: Not too much happens at the beginning, I got up, dressed, yadda.

NN: But then I get to the mailbox and the excitement comes back and I'm pretty sure I woke up my neighbors. XD

NN: I message Se-Se, and she's got hers so we start installation.

NN: She insists we read the game guides, so I skim, cause, you know, excited!

6-6-6

_NN: Then the game finishes installing and I connect and become her server player._

You grin with eagerness as you take in all of your controls. You're currently looking at Se-Se's room, but you Zoom Out and look around her whole house.

Her mom and dad are both gone to their jobs, and they won't be back until late at night. That gives the two of you free reign over the house until they get back.

666

AA: Babo, have you figured out whAAt we're supposed to be doing now?

NN: Just a 5ec, th15 15 really cool!

AA: **sigh** BAAbo.. Babo please..

NN: Okay, 1'll focu5. :/

AA: Thank you..

AA: We need to deploy the three different mAAchines..

AA: The Alchemiter, the Cruxtruder, and the Totem Lathe..

NN: 1 can do that!

AA: Can you do thAAt?

AA: ...

AA: Continue on..

666

You look in your Phernalia registry, and place the different machines in places they will fit.

The Cruxtruder you place in the corner of Se-Se's room. She doesn't look to happy about it, but she doesn't angrily message you from where she's sitting on the bed with her laptop.

You put the Totem Lathe in her kitchen, in front of her dish cabinets, but away from her fridge and pantry (she hasn't made lunch yet!).

Finally, you deploy the Alchemiter in her living room, after moving her couches on top of each other.

666

Se-Se checks her guide for a few minutes before putting it away in her modus.

She heads over to Cruxtruder, climbing on top of and examining it. She hops off and walks back to her laptop.

666

AA: We're going to need some force..

AA: We need to drop something on it, so thAAt the lid pops off..

NN: Hmm.

NN: Let me 5ee.

666

Nothing in Se-Se rooms looks heavy enough, except for her bed, but she would murder you if you touched it.

You look in the living room and immediately find the perfect thing.

666

A copy of the epic tale, Bard Quest, is sitting on her coffee table. The Make-Your-Own-Adventure book was the summer reading assignment for you and Se-Se. You had already finished it, loving it immensely. Se-Se was under the impression it was 'stupid' so she was putting off reading it. It wasn't so stupid now that it was useful, huh?

You select the tome, zoom back to Se-Se's room, and drop the heavy novel on the Cruxtruder's lid.

666

A strobing light shoots out, shifting between black and white. Se-Se looks at the guide once more before standing up and inspecting the monochromatic ball.

You wait until she returns to her laptop to message her.

666

AA: Good job.. awa We've unleashed the Kernelsprite..

NN: Thank5!

AA: Now we need to prototype it..

AA: Also, did you notice the countdown? There seems to be eight hours on it...

NN: 8D

NN: 1 have an 1dea!

AA: PleAAse don't do whAAt I think you'll do!

666

You once again pick up Bard Quest, this time dragging it over to the Kernelsprite. As soon as you touch it, the ball starts shifting and even more light comes out.

You and Se-Se look away from the flash, and when you look back an odd sight greets you.

666

The titular character of Bard Quest's face is surrounded by a black ring. The Bard doffs his hat at Se-Se.

She facepalms, hard.

666

AA: ReAAlly?! Fucking REAALLY?!

NN: I l1ke h1m! 8D

AA: Fuck you..

NN: Hehheh!

AA: **sigh**

AA: Could be worse, I guess..

AA: Let's just move on..

666

Se-Se goes back to the Cruxtruder, turning the wheel. A cylinder of orange.. stuff pops out.

You check your guide and this appears to be Cruxite.

Se-Se's frowning at it. She sighs in frustration before shuffling to her laptop.

666

AA: WhAAt's a way to describe that, I need to captchalogue it!

Kevin: Help your friend.

Se-Se's modus is a complicated thing. She has the Double A modus, which requires a two-word way of describing the item you want to pick up. Each word has to have an 'a' in it.

An example: when Se-Se wants to pick up her cell-phone, she says 'CellulAr AppArAtus'.

666

NN: Um... CylindricAl...

NN: ...

NN: OrAnge?

NN: Would that work?

AA: Let's try it out.

666

It worked.

666

NN: Your modu5 15 ea5y to bull5h1t.

AA: I know..

AA: I should hAAve got something I'm good at, like your Problem modus..

NN: What can 1 5ay, 1 love math. :)

AA: We should continue..

NN: Let'5.

666

AA picks up her her game guide and laptop as well before going downstairs, walking at a slow pace.

She heads to living room, stops when she sees the pile of couches, shakes her head, and continues on to the Alchemiter.

666

AA: Go to your PherReg and deploy the Pre-Punched Card.

NN: Aye aye!

666

You drop the card onto her coffee table. You can't tell for sure, but it looks like some type of rodent is on it.

Se-Se picks it up, and puts the Cruxite Dowel on a small pedestal connected to the Alchemiter. The Alchemiter scans the Cruxite and a window pops up on your computer, asking if you want to create any Perfectly Generic Objects.

You decline.

666

NN: What wa5 the po1nt of that?

AA: Curiosity..

NN: Wow, you d1d unneeded work w1th no ga1n?

NN: Doe5n't 5ound l1ke you. ;p

AA: Excuse me if I prefer not to wAAste my time doing trivial things..

NN: Bull5hit. You're ju5t pla1n lazy.

AA: Fuck off..

666

Se-Se picks the Cruxite back up and heads to the kitchen. She grabs a Pepsi from her fridge before walking over and inserting the Pre-Punched card and Cruxite Dowel into the Totem Lathe.

The lathe carves one Totem and Se-Se captchalogues it.

666

Se-Se sets her laptop down on her counter. The Kernelsprite floats behind her, unsure of what to do.

666

AA: And now we wAAit..

NN: What?

AA: Let's wait for the others before continuing..

NN: B-but REALLY?

AA: Yes.. It's 2:30 right now.. The countdown is for another seven and a half hours..

AA: I want us all to go the Medium together..

NN: Come on! :( What am 1 go1ng to do?

AA: PlAAy sports, read a book, read the game guide!

AA: I'm taking a nAAp.

_NN: FINE. :/_

6-6-6

NN: ...And she hasn't messaged me since. I've been reading this stupid guide over and over.

AN: (OoO) wow! you've had quite a day!

NN: Yep.

AN: (o^o) i hope murry-

AN: (oVo) speak of the devil, he's messaging me!

AN: i'll talk to you later!

NN: Ooookay. Thanks for just dropping me...

- amateurNicety [AN] ceased pestering numberNomen [NN] at 17:12 -

Kevin: Message AA.

You're about to, when you hear yelling from downstairs. You freeze.

You guess your dad came home for lunch...

666

The screaming goes on for what seems forever, until you hear the front door slam.

You walk over to your window and see your dad getting in his car. He tears away from the house, and you turn away.

You can hear faint sobbing coming from downstairs, but you just stay in your room and listen.

After a few minutes, the sobbing stops and you hear the front door open and then your mom's car's engine starting.

As she drives away, you walk over to your bed and sink down into it.

666

You guess you can wait for a while before messaging Se-Se...

**Choice: Be Nel or Murry.**

**Any suggestions you have are always welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Things will be fast-paced for a while. We don't need to see every single character do the same thing to get into the Medium. **

Kevin: Be Nel.

You are now Nel.

You are messaging your best friend back at the current time.

777

- nuclearAdversary [NA] began pestering amateurNicety [AN] at 17:12 -

NA: Hey.

AN: (ovo) murry! is the game done installing?

NA: It just finished.

AN: (o-o) is something wrong? you seem a bit... distant.

NA: Nothing.

NA: RA's a dick.

AN: (oco) ah. yeah, ra can be harsh. zhe just doesn't like you.

AN: (o^o) wanna talk about it?

NA: No, let's just get to playing.

AN: (o~o) okay.

777

Using the game guide and Kevin's recap, the two of you manage to get everything done in a little less than an hour.

Of course, forty minutes of that was just you and Murry dicking around with the controls, seeing what all did what, etc.

You had a bit of embarrassment when the two of you discovered that you couldn't fit a single machine inside your house, as it was so small.

The size of your house never bothered you before, it was enough for a girl and her father. Plus, having such a small house meant you had more money, for things such as movies and swords.

777

You stood in the backyard of your house (which as there weren't neighbors or any restrictions, could constitute as the 10 acres in the field, but in this case you were referring to the the twenty feet or so behind your house). You and Murry had decided that this was a suitable place to put the machines, and you mentally made a note to buy a few tarps in case of inclimate weather.

As it was, you were at the part of the game where Kevin had stopped, ie after carving the carving the Cruxite Dowel with the instructions on the pre-punched card.

777

Your red Kernelsprite floats next to you, bobbing slightly. After a bit of deliberation, you and Murry had chosen a bear bobble-head doll to prototype the Sprite with.

You had gotten it at a camp you and Murry had went to way back when you were eight. It was handy (you had kept it on your computer desk), and you weren't using it for anything more than a paperweight.

777

You message Murry again.

777

AN: (ovo) so this is where aa said to stop!

NA: Yes She told me she was going to message you, did she ever do that?

AN: (o.o) no.

NA: Huh.

AN: (ouo) i'll message her right now and see what's up.

NA: You do that I'm going to try messaging AR.

AN: (oeo) that's random of you.

NA: She's supposed to be in our group, right I don't know if she's gotten the memo about us starting to play or not.

AN: (o-o) you don't think ra would tell her?

NA: I don't know That's why I'm checking.

AN: (ovo) okay! let's regroup after we've messaged them!

Nel: Pester AA.

- amateurNicety [AN] began pestering asianAcumen [AA] at 18:05 -

AN: (ovo) aa! murry said you wanted to talk to me?

AN: (owo) ...?

AA: Sorry, deAAr.. I've just been talking with RA..

AA: **sigh** We had an argument about servers and clients and it just kind of escAAlated reAAlly bAAdly..

AN: (o^o) i'm sorry!

AA: No, it's fine now.. We made up a while AAgo, and we've been strategizing ever since..

AA: I was just about to set up AA memo so we could all talk..

AN: (ovo) oh, okay! i'll let you do that.

777

asianAcumen [AA] opened a memo at 18:06 on board [Swords, War, Psychics, and Other Bullshit].

-( amateurNicety, numberNomen, replicatingAmbiguity, nuclearAdversary, and activationRepudiator ) were invited

RA: SUUUuup every1? ;)

AR: Hello. :)

AN: (ovo) hey guys!

NN: H1!

AA: Guys, we don't have time for greetings..

AN: (owo) you're right, i guess. everyone, pay attention!

AR: Just so everyone knows, I am in the loop. I got my copy of SBURB today, and me and J have been checking it out. Thanks for the concern though (Murry). :)

RA: Adi, don't use my nickname! BC

RA: It'll give them CLUES!

AA: J is a perfectly neutrAAl nickname.. It could be for either Johnathan or Jessica..

RA: whatever. B/

NA: Shut up.

NA: Talk about the game.

AA: RIGHT

AA: Before any of you jump in, I am the designAAted planner.. Any objections?

AN: (ovo) none!

RA: i'm okay wit dat. ;)

NA: Its fits You prefer doing mental work as to physical labor.

AA: Murry, I can't tell if thAAt was a compliment or insult.

NA: It was both. ;)

AA: Anyway,

AA: The current situation looks like this:

AA: ( server - client )

AA: Kevin - Me

AA: Murry - Nel

AA: J - Adi

RA: oi!

NA: Shut up.

AA: Let me tAAlk!

AA: That's three groups of two, and we need one group of six..

AA: Can somebody give me an easy solution to this?

AN: (oVo) ooh! we link up the groups to each other! one's client to another's server... etc!

AA: Correct.. Now, how shAAll we decide these groups?

NN: Oh! Can Nel be my 5erver? :D

AN: (ovo) that sounds good!

AA: ...

AA: ...

AA: okAay that was rhetoricAAl

AA: The originAAl plan was that Nel would hook up to J, but screw it..

AA: The order will be:

AA: Murry - Nel - Kevin - Me - J- Adi - Murry

AA: That okAAy with everyone?

AA: Only a simple yes or no is needed!

NA: Fine.

AN: (ovob) sounds good!

AR: That's fine with me. (Message me again after this, Murry)

RA: i've got my 2 faves, so i'm good! B)

NN: Heh! 5orry 5e-5e! That sound5 great!

AA: **sigh**

AA: Everyone's at the point where they've just cAArved the Totem Lathe..

AA: I don't need responses!

RA: Chill out, Seung. ;p

AA: =A=

AA: What server batch two (Nel, me, and Adi) needs to do now is get client batch two (Kevin, J, Murry) up to that point as well..

AA: We need to do it quickly, though..

AA: There seems to be a countdown set for 10 (pm)..

RA: Dude, thats like 4 hours away.

AA: -A- I know..

AA: But we need to have time to plan in case of accidents or unforeseen circumstances..

RA: WHATever. B(

NA: Plus we don't even know what the countdown's for Maybe we lose the game and have to start over.

NN: Yeah! L1ke, 1f you don't pop all the bubble5 1n t1me, you get 5ent back to level 1!

AA: ...okAAy, sure.. oao

AA: Guys, let's regroup when client bAAtch two is up to speed..

AA: No response needed!

asianAcumen closed memo at 18:21.

**Choice, be Murry, Nel, or Kevin.**

**(they're the ones we're focusing on now, once everyone's in the Medium they won't be the only choices)**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're finally getting somewhere! This chapter is the longest one yet.**

Nel: Be Nel.

You're pretty sure you can do that.

888

At this point you're watching Kevin run around his house.

He's looking for the perfect thing to prototype, and he's been deliberating for at least twenty minutes.

All of your suggestions have been ignored.

Nel: Message Kevin.

AN: (=A=) keviiiiiin. just pick something! you still need to carve your cruxite!

NN: Hang on! 1 need 5ometh1ng really good!

AN: (=c=) uuuuuuuugh

888

You scroll back to his room, trying to find the 'perfect object' that he wants.

You spot something, right next to his desk, and inspiration hits you.

888

AN: (ovo) can living things be prototyped?

NN: To tell the truth, 1 d1dn't really read THAT thoroughly... Heh.

NN: Why do you a5-

NN: ...

NN: No!

NN: No no no!

NN: Not Pebble5! D8

AN: (OvO) Heheh!

888

You turn you viewpoint around and open the cage on Kev's desk.

You can hear him frantically running up the stairs, but you grab Pebbles and throw him into the Kernelsprite before he can stop you.

888

Kevin reaches his room just as the prototyping happens, and he looks horrified as his pet hamster has been turned into a white and orange glowing ball.

He runs over to the Sprite, and the hamster head goes to meet him, chattering excitedly.

Kevin gives you a death glare through the screen, before stomping to his computer.

888

NN: Oh my god.

NN: The one fucking person in this household that isn't screwed up, and you PROTOTYPE HIM!

AN: (eve') he's just a hamster...

NN: He was MY hamster! He was my friend!

AN: (oAo) uh... well, now he can help you in the game!

NN: How am I supposed to get him out?

NN: Who am I supposed to talk to when I'm depressed?!

AN: (o^o) you could talk to us...

NN: Fuck off.

AN: (o~o) look, i didn't know he meant that much to you...

AN: i'm sorry, okay... i know that you've been having a rough time lately...

NN: Don't bother talking to me.

NN: I'm going to just finish this fucking game.

888

Kevin storms off, and you feel just horrible.

The look on his face was one of utter betrayal. You couldn't believe a HAMSTER inspired such feelings...

AA had been telling you, a few weeks ago, to be careful with Ko-Ko.

You knew that he had mood-swings a lot, but she said they'd been acting up really badly recently.

One moment he would be excited and happy, the next he would be distant and unresponsive.

He refused to talk to you about, though. Every time you brought it up, he changed the subject to something like SBURB.

You hope you'll be able to apologize properly.

Nel: Check on Kevin.

He's on task now.

He retrieved the Cruxite and is now heading to his Alchemiter in the living room.

888

Suddenly, you are alerted to a noise outside.

You turn around, and through the door comes-

Nel: Be Murry.

You are now Murry.

888

You are having a pleasant chat with Adi as you wait for the others to get to the meeting point.

Your green Sprite, prototyped with a World War II Antique Helmet, floats behind you.

888

It had been an accident when Adi had protyped it with that, she been moving things around to provide more space, when her hand slipped and knocked the helmet into the Kernelsprite.

She had apologized profusely, but you calmly assured her you had a few others laying around.

888

AR: So J has been excited about this for a while. Honestly I don't see the hype.

NA: Nel's been excited too It seems her, Kev, and J are the only ones who want to play, and the rest of us got roped in.

AR: Yes, it seems that way. :)

AR: But we do it anyway, because they are our friends.

AR: ...and with you, it seems to be a bit more.

NA: Excuse me?

AR: (No need to be so polite)

AR: It's just kind of obvious that you, you know, LIKE like her.

AR: Am I right?

NA: ...

888

Honestly you aren't sure of your feelings for your friend.

But this is neither the time, place, or person to be talking about that with!

Jeez, teenage girls and their ideas of romance!

888

NA: I don't think it's any of your business or concern.

AR: I'm sorry if I offended you.

AR: I just... wanted to know. :(

NA: Nel's my best friend.

NA: Nothing more, nothing less.

AR: Right... You must think I'm coming on too strong...

NA: What

AR: Oh, well we seem to be getting invited to a memo.

AR: Let us go...

NA: what

888

YOU AREN'T SURE WHAT JUST HAPPENED

Murry: Answer memo.

You do, in a daze.

asianAcumen [AA] opened a memo at 19:22 on board [SBURB Tactics and Planning].

-( replicatingAmbiguity, nuclearAdversary, activationRepudiator, numberNomen, and amateurNicety ) were invited

AA: Can anyone explAAin why it took MORE THAN AN HOUR for all of us to check bAAck in?

AN: THAT'D PROBABLY BE BECAUSE OF ME

RA: Why r u typing like dat? :/

AN: BECAUSE THE WORST HAPPENED

NA: What happened?

AN: OH MY GOOOOD

Murry: Be Nel.

You go to where we last left off with Nel.

888

You turn around, and throw the door comes-

YOUR DAD.

888

HOLY SHIT YOU THOUGHT HE WAS WORKING LATE

YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM ABOUT SBURB

WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY ABOUT THE SHIT IN YOUR BACK YARD

Nel: Converse with dad.

You do so in the only way you can.

Dialoglog:

Daddie: hi sweetie.

Nel: (oAo)

Daddie: what has you looking so scared?

888

The Kernelsprite pops up from behind him and you almost piss yourself.

888

Daddie: what's this on your desk?

Nel: (OAO)

888

He picks up the SBURB game off your desk before you can stop him.

His eyes darken a bit, and you die a little inside.

888

Daddie: this game...

Daddie: ...

Daddie: *chuckle*

Daddie: people used to say this would start the apocalypse.

Nel: (omo) ?

Daddie: i'm not sure what to believe.

Daddie: some of the others at the precinct half-believe it, but the general notion is that it's bullsh- hogwash.

888

You are majorly confused right now.

You thought this was a kid's game, why does you dad say the adults have been talking about it?

Nel: Extract more information from your father.

Alas, you don't have the Gift of Gab. Your dad does, as he's older and more skilled than you.

You make a confused face in hopes he will continue on.

888

Nel: *c* ?

Daddie: it's hard to first remember when the first rumors about the Skaia company started...

Daddie: maybe five years ago?

Daddie: it was a mysterious company, untraceable. jokes were made that they had an insidious purpose.

Nel: (.^.) ... ?

Daddie: of course, everyone thought they were nonsense.

Daddie: at the beginning, of course.

Daddie: then, cults started popping up.

Daddie: people began making all kinds of parallels.

Daddie: it was y2k all over again.

Nel: (o_o)

Daddie: it's died down now, referred to as a joke.

Daddie: but for a while, people were really scared.

Daddie: he- ..ck, even i got into it.

Daddie: it's the reason i got you your falchion in the first place.

Nel: ... (o=o) ?

Daddie: since it was laughed off, we adults never told you kids.

Daddie: it's silly, isn't it?

888

You're confused... People have though this game was some kind of doom device?

The notion is laughable!

But...

Still, somewhere in your mind, you've started growing a bad feeling.

It's been growing with each move you make.

And what of the mysterious timer, set to go off in less than three hours?

888

Daddie: i'm going to make dinner, okay pumpkin?

888

Your dad puts his gun holster next to you on the desk, and heads into the kitchen.

Shiiit, now you're really paranoid.

And he'll probably make you get off the computer once he learns what you've been doing all day...

Shit shit shit...

Nel: Return to current time in memo.

AN: UGHHHH

AN: i don't know how long he'll let me stay on!

AA: SHIT

AA: AAlright, new plan!

AA: We need to hurry and get to the Medium really quickly!

AA: The next part doesn't require a server, so everyone, your own!

AA: MAAn, I didn't want to have to hurry... AAgh.

NA: Alright guys, you heard her!

NA: Don't waste time replying, go go go!

Nel: Take totem to Alchemiter.

You sprint out of your chair and run to your backyard before your dad can question you.

As you place the green totem, you can't help but feel like you should have mentioned the apocalypse theories to your friends.

It's all you can think of now.

Your alchemiter scans the totem and a bright light flashes.

6x Entry Item manufacture!

Nel stands in slight confusion in front of a ribbon, which stretches across one end of the Alchemiter to the other.

Murry is repulsed by his Entry Item, a collar with an O-ring on it.

Kevin frantically claws at his face, where a Drama mask* has attached itself.

Seung sighs exasperatedly as an orange mouse runs away from her. She starts running after it.

Adi cocks her head as she takes in the sight of the candle in front of her.

J kicks lightly at the flower pot that materialized in front of hir. The flowers are wilting, and zhe isn't sure what to do.

888

NA: What the fuck.

RA: ^ Same. B/

NN: asdlafa;lksdkf

NN: THERRE'S SOMRTRHING STUVCK TOO MYF ACE

NA: Shit, do I have to put this thing on?

AR: The guide says that these things are tailored to each person.

AR: Murry, I see you have... a collar...

RA: haha no fuckin way! XD

AR: J.

RA: ;p

AR: Anyway, you're always trying to be the leader. Except for when it requires planning, which is why you let AA take over this part.

RA: u made Nel be ur client, uh huh! ;D

NA: How did you I haven't done anything like that!

AR: Not lately, but you've always been...

RA: A bossy douchebag.

AR: Dominant. You want to be an Alpha.

NA: So

AR: A collar represents submissiveness.

NA: Oh my god

RA: LOL XD

AR: It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Just put it on.

NA: FFFFuck... I'll try.

AR: What about you, Jamie?

RA: OI WHAT DID I SAY

AR: We don't have time for that!

AR: Do you want to be behind the others?

RA: ...it's a fuckin flower.

AR: Hmm...

AR: Well, it certainly is opposite of your usual behavior.

RA: How so? :/

AR: You made us both prototype with bombs.

AR: You make bombs.

AR: You love bombs.

AR: You love blowing things up.

AR: Destroying things.

AR: Is it a seed? Just a flower?

RA: It's all droopy.

AR: Get a glass of water and water it.

RA: BI Okaaay?

RA: btw, what's ur item?

AR: A candle. I have a box of matches ready to light it.

RA: ok then. ttyl. ;)

AR: Kev? Are you still there?

NN: YEAGH

AR: Do you need help?

NN: NO FUCV OFG

AR: Hmm..

AR: Again, this is painfully obvious.

AR: Also, can you tell what AA's item is?

NN: IYTS A MPOIUS

AR: Come again?

NN: M

NN: O

NN: U

NN: S

NN: E

AR: Oh...

AR: Huh.

NN: DHES RUNNINH AFTERR IUYT

AR: Alright, I guess since she rarely takes action, she has to exert herself running after it.

AR: I am on FIRE.

NN: OOOOAKY

AR: And yours...

AR: Ask me for help.

NN: WJAYT

AR: You rarely ask people for help. You prefer to hide behind a mask-

AR: Are you wearing a mask?

NN: I DONTR NKEOW ICANTR SEEE

AR: Hmm.

AR: Ask for help.

NN: NOOPO

NN: I;M SINE

AR: You don't seem 'sine'.

AR: Dude, just ask for help.

AR: You're going to disappoint everyone.

NN: .../

NN: finbe

NN: help

NN: i neede hekp

AR: Try taking it off around the edges. Pull lightly, don't yank.

AR: I need to do mine now.

6x Entry!

Jamie grudgingly tosses the glass of water onto the flower.

It blooms magnificently, and envelops the house in light.

Adi cups her hand around the candle, a lit match in her other hand touching the wick.

The flame glows brighter, and she's swallowed by it.

Seung throws herself on the the mouse, clenching it in her hands.

The mouse stiffens and the area disappears.

Kevin slowly grabs the mask and slips it off.

He looks down at the mask in his hands, and it sucks him in.

Murry cinches the collar around his neck, gritting his teeth.

The collar absorbs him with light.

Nel withdraws her Falchion from her swordkind strife deck. She jumps up and slashes the ribbon.

Colors explodes from the cut, and she stands stock-still, dazzled by it.

All: Enter.

All of you do.

*** The Drama and Comedy masks? Drama's like (BC) and Comedy's like (CB).**

**Who do we want to be? Kevin, Murry, Nel, or Seung?**

**Choose carefully, we'll be focusing on them for the next part.**

**...**

**And since we've gotten this far, I think it's safe to call this the:**

**END OF ACT 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy.**

Be Nel.

You are now Nel.

As it is, you've just slashed a ribbon, and it exploded.

...

You're not sure how to react to that.

999

You're so surprised, you don't notice that the area around your house had changed drastically.

Instead of the grassy field you live in, a dark gray rock now surrounds your house.

And that rock sits in a river.

999

The rushing water alerts you to your predicament.

You're completely enclosed by rapids, stretching further than you can see in any way.

999

Yelling from inside the house pulls you out of your stupor.

Your dad rushes outside towards you.

Dialoglog:

Daddie: NEL!

Nel: (o-o) ...

Daddie: get away from the edge!

999

Your dad reaches you before you can react. He lifts you up under your armpits and slings you over his shoulder.

He rushes you inside and slams the door after himself, locking the door clumsily.

Nel: Be scared.

You're more freaked out than scared, as you DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

Your dad tosses you on the couch and grabs your hands, shaking them furiously.

999

Daddie: oh my god, are you alright?!

Nel: (o_o) *nod*

Daddie: thank christ...

Daddie: what the hell-ck is going on?!

999

You have no idea...

But it must be related to the game.

You have to check on the others!

999

You push your dad off you and run to the computer.

The others are freaking out as well.

999

NN: Guy5?

AA: Holy shit.. Shit shit SHIT..

AA: WhAAt's going on?

AA: WhAAt the FUCK is going on?!

NN: 1 don't know!

NA: What What Nel are you alright?!

NA: You're fucking SURROUNDED by water, I can't move the View out far enough to see land!

AN: (OoO) guys what's happening?!

NA: O thank you God

NA: You're alright Nel!

AA: YeAAh, so AAre we!

RA: guys fucking shu+ up Adi's getting a++acked!1

NA: What?!

AA: WhAAt do you meAAn, AAttAAcked?!

RA: THESE FUCKIN THINGS CAME OUT AND STARTED CHASING HER

RA: She's hiding in +he closet now!

RA: oh +hank god she has her phone!

AR: guys oh my god

AR: these THINGS are after me!

AN: !

NN: Oh my god are you alr1ght?

AA: StAAy cAAlm, we'll figure something out!

AN: do you have your strife kind specified?

AR: No! I'm a pacifist!

AN: ...you're fucking kidding

NA: You can't not attack them!

NA: If they're after you, they won't have the same decency!

RA: yeah fucking listen to them! u aren't dying today!

RA: They're getting closer... fucking run! 8(

AN: no no no!

NN: RUN!

AA: Adi oh my god listen!

AR: RUN OH MY GOD!

AR: Murry- i

AR: I never got to say-

- activationRepudiator [AR] is no longer connected! -

RA: FUCK

Nel: Be Adi.

Your name is Adison Train.

And you are dead.

It wasn't until now that you realized all your regrets.

Never confessing your feelings, not being as supportive of Jamie as you could be...

The former bothers you the most.

You had so many chances, but you wasted them.

999

The creatures get closer to you. You note with horror their claws, and wonder if that's how you'll go out.

Snuffed out, like a candle in the wind.

A moment of clarity hits you and you remember your entry was, in fact, a candle.

How ironic.

999

You clench your phone in your hand. Jamie must be watching you... You realize that your death will play on their screen and a sob tears out of your throat.

You bring your phone to eye-level, your desperation turned into determination.

You'll be damned if another chance passes you by.

999

As you start typing out your final words, you notice your Kernelsprite comes into view, looking different.

It floats next to you, and you hear a faint beeping sound.

999

It isn't until the pivotal moment that you realize what the beeping was.

A timer.

999

Bombsprite explodes, taking out a few imps.

It also takes you out.

Thankfully, you die instantly, and your charred body flies across the room, phone still clenched in hand.

Adison: Be Jamie.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

FUCK

* * *

**A bit dark and dreary. I did say it was doomed.**

**Choice same as last, all characters except Jamie. (and Adison, of course)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter. Kind of filler-ish, but it's needed.**

**I went back and edited Chapter 9 because I always forget to underline the commands.**

Jamie: Be Murry.

You're sitting at your desk, shocked.

A good friend of yours is dead. Dying? You don't know...

J's the only one that could see her, and they aren't responding.

101010

You feel an overwhelming sadness.

You can see Nel sobbing into her hands, her dad trying to comfort her.

101010

Adi was such a good person.

Always kind, always helpful.

She wasn't able to talk all the time, but when she could, she would always be supportive and selfless.

101010

Your eyes itch, and you rub at them angrily.

Her final words were a confession... to you of all people. Tears leak out and you bury your head in your elbows.

You can't deal with this right now.

Murry: Go back to memo.

AA: Oh no.

AA: Oh no no..

NN: 15 she

AA: .. J is crying..

NN: oh my god

NA: Guys?

AA: She's gone.. I i cAAn't

NA: I...

NA: I...

NA: I don't know...

AN: GUYS!

101010

You look back to your view of Nel.

Her eyes are red-rimmed, but her jaw is clenched and she looks determined.

Her dad is behind her, picking up his pistol.

101010

AN: i know, adi is our friend!

AN: in my case, though, i didn't know her that well.

AN: i guess that's why i can sit here and tell you guys that we can't let this get to us!

AN: mourn later, right now we have problems of our own!

AN: who's to say that those things aren't coming after us as well?

AN: everyone has their specifibi, right?

AN: blade, revolver, bat, bow and axe, bomb!

AN: we need to plan and seek revenge on these creatures!

AN: now i know i'm not usually one for spurring action,

AN: but we can't let this affect us so much!

AN: then we'll all end up dead!

AN: jamie

AN: i am so, so sorry.

AN: i don't know how i would be if murry died...

AN: i don't even want to think about it.

AN: but, you have to get over it!

AN: give those things hell for what they did!

AN: you have to fight!

AN: all of you!

AN: we have to fight!

101010

You have never been so attracted to Nel in your life.

Murry: Be inspired.

You know that she is good at dealing with bad situations, but nothing of this magnitude has ever happened.

The fact that she was able to such a bad-ass speech right after crying is fucking astounding to you.

Even the unshakable AA was rattled, and Nel just fucking inspired thoughts of retribution in all of you.

When the going gets tough, _Nel gets going!_

...Lame sayings aside, you are so fucking proud of her.

* * *

**Same choice as last time.**

**Suggestions always welcome.**

**We still need tier 2 prototypings on all characters. **


End file.
